


Birthday Surprise

by Larry_Darling0124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, Harry surprises Louis, Jay supports them, M/M, Roses, Short, birthday texts, cuteness, duh haha, elounor relationship for 2 seconds, everything works out, happy larry ending, harry is nervous, harry loves Louis, it's Louis' birthday, less than 2k words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's been in love with Louis for a while now and tonight, on Louis' 22nd birthday, he's done hiding it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year on Louis' birthday lol Enjoy! :) x
> 
> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

Harry picked up his phone as soon as the clock struck midnight. It was officially December 24th which meant it was officially Louis' birthday. Louis. The name alone made his lips pull into a smile and his heart beat a little faster. 

**To: Louis: Happy Birthday Lou! x**

A few moment passed before Louis' reply came...

**To: Harry: Noo don't remind me! 22 is so old! :(**

Harry chuckled and typed back a quick reply...

**To: Louis: Don't worry Lou, you'll always be 18 to me :)**

**To: Harry: Thanks Haz :)**

Harry smiled at the nickname. He loved when Louis called him Haz, Hazza, Hazzabear, or Sweetcheeks. He loved how all of them sounded rolling off Louis' tongue, pass those perfectly pink and kissable lips. 

Harry fell asleep; dreaming happily of blue eyes and caramel fringe. 

In the morning he trudged out to the kitchen and fixed a bowl of cereal since his mum, Robin, and Gemma weren't up yet. He loved being home and he loved being able to finally get a full nights sleep. 

"Morning little brother!" Gemma greeted appearing thirty minutes later.

"Morning Gem." Harry replied moving to give his sister a tight hug, something he hadn't been able to do last night since she had already been asleep when he got home. 

Harry pulled out his phone and scanned over last night's texts to Louis; he couldn't help but smile.

"What's got you smiling?" Gemma asked looking over at him.

"Louis." Harry replied without thinking then slapped his hand over his mouth. "I-I-I mean..."

"Don't you dare." Gemma laughed. "How long?"

"Two and a half years." Harry sighed and Gemma stared at him with wide eyes.

"Heavens Haz, what are you waiting for a public invitation!?" Gemma questioned crossing her arms.

"He's been in a relationship for two years Gem... I don't stand a chance." Harry muttered shaking his head.

There was no way he stood a chance against Eleanor. Louis had been dating her for two years now and he was all wrapped up in her as far as Harry knew. Honestly, he was surprised Louis hadn't popped the question yet. 

"Harry, you've been in love with him for more than two years and I've heard Jay talking to mum and I haven't heard her say anything about Louis intending on proposing. Maybe he's waiting to see if something will happen... you never know he could be waiting on you." Gemma said and okay yeah he saw her point but...

"What do I do Gem, just drive to Doncaster, knock on his door, and be like hey I'm in love with you so you should be with me?" Harry said rather sarcastically.

"Course not. You drive to Doncaster, get him flowers, a present, and then kncok on his door and tell him that." Gemma replied in a matter of fact voice.

"You really think I should?" Harry asked shifting in his seat to look over at his sister.

"Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game." Gemma shrugged and walked away.

"You stole that from A Cinderella Story!" Harry called after her; laughing.

Maybe he should listen to Gemma. Maybe he should get in his Range Rover and drive the two hours to Doncaster. Getting up from the table and setting his empty bowl in the sink, he walked up to his room. It's around 6PM when he finally decides to do it. He changed and with his phone in hand left the house after telling his mum where he was going. He stopped at a store in Manchester and bought Louis the beanie and jumper he's been talking about getting but still hadn't before continuing on his way. 

It takes him about two and a half hours because of holiday traffic and having to stop for the gift but that's okay. By the time he finds a flower shop that's open and finds the perfect flowers it's pushing 9:30. He knows Louis' family was throwing him a party and he knows Eleanor will be there, but he's come this far, he's not turning back now. 

Sure enough there's vehicles parked in front of the Louis' mums house, a sure sign that the party is in full swing. He parked and cut the engine, pulling out his phone.

**To: Louis: I have a surprise for you! :)**

**To: Harry: Really? What is it?**

**To: Louis: You'll see, it should be at your house soon :)**

Harry pocketed his phone and climbed out with the flowers and gift, which thankfully the store wrapped for him. He walked up the shoved walk and took a deep breath before hiding the flowers behind his back and ringing the door bell.

"I got it! I got it!" He could hear Louis yelling over the voices inside and he looks down at his feet, nervous.

The door swung open and there's Louis in a sweater and skinny jeans with his hair messy.

"H-Harry?" Louis stuttered looking at the curly haired boy.

"Surprise." Harry smiled shyly holding out the gift to Louis. 

Louis took the gift and set it on the table by the door.

"What are you doing here Harry?" Louis questioned; shocked that his best mate was here when he was supposed to be two hours away with his own family.

"I wanted to give you your birthday present and I wanted to see you..." Harry replied scuffing his shoe on the ground nervously.

"You just saw me the other day..." Louis stated quirking an eyebrow.

They're both well aware that Louis is standing with the front door open letting all the cold air into the house and Harry's aware that some people are glancing at them. 

"I know but... I just... there was something I wanted to tell you and I didn't feel like it shoud be said over the phone..." Harry explained.

"So it couldn't have waited until a couple days later when we were going to see each other?" Louis questioned curiously.

"No... it really couldn't..." Harry answered quietly.

"Okay, well what did you want to tell me?" Louis asked.

Harry took another deep breath and pulled the flowers from behind his back. Louis' eyes went wide at the site of them and he slowly took them from Harry. Red roses. He looked down at the perfect flowers and then back up at Harry who was suddenly a lot closer.

"H-Haz...?" Louis sputtered as Harry reached up and grasped his neck with a small, nervous smile playing on his lips.

Harry took a breath and closed the distance between then quickly before he lost the nerve. His lips molded perfectly with Louis'. His other hand cupped Louis' cheek while the Doncaster lads' hands remained clutching the flowers.

Harry pulled back and opened his eyes. 

"Happy Birthday Boo, I love you." Harry whispered aware that people are now staring and gaping at them.

"Y-You... Y-You do?" Louis stuttered with wide blue eyes that were growing glossy.

"I do. So much." Harry confirmed stroking Louis' cheek softly.

Louis' bottom lip trembled and suddenly he flunk his arms around Harry's neck, flowers resting against Harry's back and he kissed him, hard. Harry curled his arms around Louis' waist and pulled him close. Louis slid his tongue against Harry's lower lip and was granted access to the warm wetness of Harry's mouth; both of them gasping at the electric sensation. 

"LOUIS! WHAT THE FUCK!?!?" Eleanor's voice screeched from behind them.

Louis lifted a hand and put up one finger over his shoulder. He'd been waiting for far too long for this to have it ruined or interrupted. When they finally pulled away for air, their lips were swollen and red. 

"I love you too." Louis breathed out and Harry's face lit up.

A throat cleared behind them and they both looked to see Jay with her arms crossed and smug Eleanor standing just behind her. For a moment they thought they were about to be six feet under but then Jay surprised them...

"It's about damn time!" She exclaimed then walked over to hug them both while Eleanor gaped at her.

Louis and Harry laughed as they were hugged by Jay. Everyone returned to what they were doing and after talking to Jay for a moment, Louis and Harry wondered to Louis' bedroom. 

"I can't believe that just happened." Louis smiled setting the flowers in the vase his mum had handed him.

"Me neither. It was Gemma's idea for me to drive here and tell you." Harry said making a note to thank her.

"Best birthday present ever." Louis stated wrapping his arms around Harry's neck once again. "How long have you loved me?"

"Two and a half years." Harry replied with a blush. "How long have you loved me?"

"About a year." Louis answered smiling sheepishly.

Harry smiled, dimples on full display, as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Louis'. They kissed for a while before Harry pulled away and rested his forehead against Louis.

"Be mine?" He inquired quietly.

"Yes." Louis responded pressing his body against Harry's.

Harry smiled and reconnected their lips. They moved in perfect sync with each other; giving and taking, their tongues dancing together. 

They both smiled into the kiss as they held each other tight. Louis finally had the boy he'd been pinning over for a year and Harry finally had the boy he'd been pinning over for two and a half years. Louis got his birthday wish and Harry was beyond glad that he had decided to drive to Doncaster. 


End file.
